Spiderman : Tragedy
by Yougasen
Summary: Spidey is injured fatally during a battle with the goblin and his team are worried about him ...especially a certain tiger
1. Injured

"What a quiet and peaceful day in The Big Apple,but then it wouldn't be the same without a mission" thus enter my life ,the life of your friendly neighbour hood spiderman and we are currently in a fight with the green goblin or as I like to call him ...The elf , because of his ears but enough joking and back to the FIGHT !

"Hey bucket head, why don't you heat up gobby, he is looking a bit cold" said spidey

"With pleasure, webs " replied Nova

Nova sent a few energy blasts at the goblin but he just absorbed it into the metal gauntlet he stole

"With my new toy, Peter I can absorb energy of all kind including your friends" said the goblin with his trademark grin and showing all his jagged teeth

While goblin was boasting, the rest of the team was behind him thinking that goblin didn't know where they were and power man was first to attack ,shoulder tackling goblin off his glider but in a eye blink goblin was back on his feet and said

"Let me show you what else this can do" and he shot power man ,now I know what you're thinking "power man's got unbreakable skin and all " yes he does but this was no ordinary bullet

The bullet hit power man and it sent electricity and some type of poison into Luke

Power man screamed for what felt like an eternity but was actually a few seconds and then fell to the floor

"HIYA" shouted Iron Fist and charged at the goblin with his k'un l'un powered fist and as he was about to strike the goblin ,the green goliath caught his hands with his glove and drained the power out of Danny, we were in shock and this made nova even angrier

"You are going to pay for what you did to my friends and charged as fast and as powerful ,as he could go

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" was the response from the goblin to nova and hit nova with so much force that we heard most of his bones break and he crashed into the wall

Goblin said " I want the pleasure of killing your team spiderman , when I'm at the height of my power" and told peter to call for help

"By this point ,I had called S.H.I.E.L.D to pick Danny , Sam and Luke and they arrived, White tiger and I took them to the rendezvous point"

White tiger and spidey went back to face goblin and he was smiling and said "what a bunch of weak pathetic insects ,Fury sends to face me "

White tiger went at goblin and this time ,goblin had some sort of sword or spear and he was going to kill white tiger and spidey saw it and pushed Ava out of the way

The sword impaled Peter and goblin said "How noble" and just kicked Peter away

"That's enough fun for today , until next time spiderman " and with that goblin got back onto his gilder, laughing and got away

After goblin left Ava immediately went to Peter ,with tears and saw the sword impaled just missing his heart

She said "Peter ,wake up I'm not losing you "she held his body close and cried until ...

Director Fury came and saw her

He shouted "get some medics"

Ava didn't care,she didn't care who saw her ,and took off her mask

Fury put a hand on her shoulder and she knew,so she let the medics put Peter on the stretcher and took him away.

Will spidey survive this...no one knows yet


	2. Worrying Results

[At the triskellion]

It's been a week since Peter had been injured and everyone is worried.

"His vitals are low but he is strong and stubborn fighter, so i imagine he will pull through this but only time will tell" said one of the doctors at the triskellion

"The strongest there will ever be" said Ava in a sad tone

Pete's team left but Ava never left his side and she vowed to be there to help Peter, as peter had helped her countless times

[1 and a half weeks later]

Ava was sleeping on the edge of Peter's bed and he opened his eyes and said

"Ava" and gave her a nudge

Ava looked up and saw Peter awake and she couldn't believe it,she kissed him who shocked both of them and Peter said

"Morning to you too,Ava" and Peter gave his trademark goofy grin, Ava couldn't help but to laugh and she hugged him and they were could had sat like that for the rest of eternity,but then as they broke hug and they looked at each other's eyes and Ava saw Peter's close and she called his name

"Peter?"

No response came from Peter

Ava panicked, which was not something she would do and she all she could do was scream

"PETER,PETER"

The rest of the team came and immediately asked in unison "AVA,WHAT'S WRONG?"

Ava said "Peter was awake and i hugged him and then he closed his eyes and when i called him...no response "

By this point Ava was in tears and then Fury came in and brought the medics in and they said "everyone out"

[6 hours later]

The doctors said "it's bad ,a part of his kidney is failing and needs a replacement " before the doctor even finished Ava shouted "I'LL DO IT,its because of me Peter is like this and i will do anything to help him "

(what do you guys think of the next part , I do apologise if this one is short i will try to make the following parts longer)


	3. Kitty argument

[At the triskellion]

"LOCKDOWN NOW" !!!! Yells Nick Fury

"Yes sir" is the reply of about 20 agents

The whole triskellion is locked down while spidey's team is looking for the source of the break in

"we should split up,that way we can cover more ground and do it quicker" say white tiger in a commanding voice

"Yes ma'am" is the reply from the rest of the team and they split up ,but not before asking about the surgery

"what about Peter" they ask in unison and tiger hesitates and finally replies

"as much as i hate it,Pete is going have to wait and you know he would want us to protect the 'skellion 1st and then him"

They nod and head off in different directions

Tiger goes to check on peter in the medical wing

And she sees a silhouette in the chair by Pete and approaches cautiously and she steps inside to find

A woman with hair silver and it is free flowing,she is in a skin tight leather suit which makes her curves look even better,her zip stops at her boobs which makes them look amazing and the zip stops halfway and shows her boobs

[another cat after the spider,but he is my spider] is the thought in Ava's head and at that she attacks but before she does,

"Now we wouldn't want to wake my Precious Petey ,would we ?

"Grrrrrrrrrr" is the growl from Ava

"oooooh,you're a feisty one" teases the beautiful woman

"names Black cat and i came to see my Petey" says black cat

"he is MY boyfriend now" replies tiger with a venom in her voice

"didn't he tell you? " says cat

"Tell me what? " says an irritable cat

"he called me a while ago and told me to bring something..."

"what was it? " says a now calmed down tiger

"his black suit" replies cat

"WHAT !,WHY!?!" yells cat but she is careful not to wake Peter

"He knew that his team was going to fight the goblin and he knew that he needed an extra edge to beat him"

"he knew and he didn't tell us ?" says tiger

"yeah well,you know how he can be"says cat almost laughing

"so you just came to deliver the suit and leave?" ask tiger

"not technically,I'm leaving with Peter and i came to do this" teases cat

and then she stood up and walked to Peter and kissed him on his lips

And then she let out the black suit and it covered Peter and he woke up and cat screamed with joy and kissed him and got on top of him and he said

"that's the best way to wake up" says Peter in his goofy and stupid tone

"i know what you love Petey"says cat and she gets off him and he sits up

"you brought it,thanks cat" says Peter

"Ahem" says tiger ,clearly annoyed

"oh,hi Tiger, well then this is awkward" says peter

"you wanna explain yourself Parker!" growls Ava

"Petey and I have things to do and bad guys to stop" says a happy cat and hugs him from behind and clings to him

"Oh yeah,almost forgot, Later Ava " and the black suit puts spidey's mask back on and before Ava can say anything Peter swings away with black cat on his back

(Apologies guys for the VERY VERY LATE chapter but i was reading other spidey fanfics and seeing what made them good, it took time but please leave a review, and tell me what you think and share it with your friends)


	4. co author

Guys the story will carry on but i need a co author who is familiar with spidey and his universe and who is consistent

if you interested pm me


	5. Arguement

[Black cat's penthouse]

"I'm bored,let's go and cause a little bit of trouble" whines cat

"Really,aren't I enough to keep you entertained ?" replies Peter

"well when you say it like that,I'm always entertained" grins cat,devilishly biting her lip

"Come on Felicia,I'll take you for a swing around the city" says Peter

"I need an adrenaline rush,but i was thinking something else,this will have to do" whines cat again

"I promise we can have fun all night,ok cat ?" asks Peter

"Ok,let's get swinging Petey" teases cat

And they swing off with Felicia riding piggyback on Peter,one thing they didn't realise was that a sniper was hiding and tracking them and he grinned and toook up position and finally showed his face,Taskmaster.He aims a shot and the laser sight is right at Pete's head and he pulls the trigger,then starts laughing...

Pete's spider-sense goes off and sees the bullet at the last moment and stifles a cry as it hits him and keeps swinging with cat .They keep going until cat sees the red coming off onto her white gloves and tells Peter that they should stop back at the penthouse. They arrive and cat asks Peter if he knows about being shot

"Yeah,I knew" casually says pete

"Why didn't you tell me,we could've stopped and come here,you could've gotten hurt or...worse" replies a worried Felicia

"I saw you were having a great time,so i didn't want to ruin your good time" comes the answer by Peter

Felicia is speechless and for a long few minutes,doesn't say anything. She just walks up to Peter and tears her claws in to his face,leaving the whole right side of his face bloody and messed.

(What does this mean for the dynamic duo? do they stay away from one another or is life just not the same without them)

A review is appreciated and feedback read and thought of how i can incorporate your ideas into the story !


	6. Battered And Bruised Beyond Repair ?

"Fine,if that's how you wanna be i will leave" Says Peter with a hint of venom in his voice

"Leave" is all that Felicia can say

Peter takes one look back as he is about to jump off Felicia's Penthouse but doesnt say anything and shows his bloody face and leaves

Felicia waits for him to go and then she goes inside and changes and gets in bed,all she does that night is cry and cry until she fell asleep

[In Pete's head]

"The emotional pain I'm feeling right now is worse than any physical pain in the world imaginable" is one of the many thoughts in Peters head

but another thought goes through his head "You dont need her,forget her and go solo again,you never needed anyone then,you dont need anyone now"

"I love her though" he argues with himself

"Forget her" comes the thought back

Pete's head starts to ache and stops fighting with himself

He shakes his head and goes back into reality

[Back in reality]

"I should go back and see her" Peter finally says

He takes a U-turn and swings back to the penthouse but he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his stomach,he looks down only to see crimson dripping,his face still bleeds and luckily he lands on the balcony of Felicia's penthouse with a loud thud

"Ouch,that's gonna leave a mark" says Peter with a bit of sarcasm

"I better check on Felicia" Peter thinks,blood still dripping

"Still asleep,i dont want to wake her up and worry her" he thinks again

The throbbing comes back,only worse and sharper,the wound from Goblin drips and drips

Peter can't take it anymore and lets out a yell,not a loud one but loud enough to wake Felicia and it did wake Felicia

"Whose there ?,asks a cautious Felicia

Pete doesn't answer because he can't,the throbbing pain in his head and the open wound dripping scarlet

All he does is whimper loud enough for Felicia to come out onto the balcony and see Peter

"My god,PETER,what happened ?" Screams Felicia in a scared and shocked tone

(Does Peter know why this is happening and how to stop it or is it too late for help?)

(Also does Felicia forgive Peter or is she still too angry?)


	7. The Plan In Motion

[Goblin's lair]

"My plan is working better than I could have ever hoped" Goblin is looking at a monitor and chuckles to himself

"And what is this master plan of yours Norman" asks a shadowy figure

"When I injured Peter and put him in the hospital,I implanted a little something into his blood stream which is changing his DNA as we speak,come and see for yourself on this camera which displays a diagram of the Spider's DNA."

"Look closely at the enhanced branches that occured from his spider bite" explains Osborn

"They're changing ?!" says the figure in shock and joy

"Wait,what are they changing to ?" asks the figure

"It's making him nothing more than a mortal man" laughs the Goblin,showing all his jaggered teeth

"What do we do now ?" asks the figure,curious

"We wait and see this DNA model in a few hours,until then we both shouldn't worry" says an overjoyed Goblin

"I expect results Norman" demands the figure

"DON'T EVER CALL ME NORMAN AGAIN,NORMAN IS DEAD, I AM THE GOBLIN !!!" hisses the Goblin

"As you wish" calmly replies the figure

"Just remember,who is holding all the cards in the deck" comes the reply from the figure,warning Goblin

And the figure walks away,leaving the Goblin to get back to work and he grins as an idea pops in his twisted mind

and laughs as he begins typing on his monitor

[At the triskellion]

Nick Fury is commanding Power man,Iron fist,White tiger and Nova as finding Peter number 1 priority and everything else second

"Find him at all costs and get him back,we need him to fight goblin as he know how goblin thinks and how his mind works better than all of us in this room

"Understood sir" comes the eager and anxious reply from the team and immediately take off and split up and start searching the city

They each go in different directions,White Tiger goes north,Luke east,Danny south and Sam west

although they all want to find Spiderman,Ava wants to be the one to find him because she is beyond angry and she can't hide it from her friends

"Ava,are you okay?" asks Luke cautiously over their communicators

"I'm fine" Snaps Ava

"If you say so" Replies Luke

"Yeah,I say so" Growls Ava

And She turns her communicator off before Luke can reply and runs even faster towards The penthouse

[Flashback]

After Black cat infiltrated the triskellion,Ava entered the off limits section and got in,she wanted to know everything about this Girl,the girl who wants Peter to be with her.That thought alone burnt in Ava because she wanted to be with Peter and her alone.She entered the file room where S.H.I.E.L.D has information on every Person with powers in the city and she was after one in particular,Felicia Hardy or as they know her The Black Cat

"Come on,come on where is it" asks a Frantic Ava

"Aha,here we go Felicia Hardy" says a now triumphant Tiger

She begins reading and looks shocked for a moment when she sees that,the girl and Peter have a long and close history together

Ava almost tears the file in half but calms down and takes a deep breath and continues reading...

(What else does Ava uncover on Felicia and what has the goblin come up with to cause even more pain on Peter?)


	8. Sinister Motives

(im really sorry for making you guys wait for so long,exams happened then my internet stopped working,but now im back and ready to work on this story again

Back with Ava...

"let's see what else is here,cat burglar,millionaire,father was the original black cat but he was just called the cat,felicia took the mantle of the cat and made it her own and vowed revenge after S.H.I.E.L.D arrested him"

"Where is the rest of her history with Peter??!?" Ava asks,frantically turning pages and sees there is pages missing

"SONOFA--"

[Jump to the triskellion]

"Team report NOW !!!!" commands Fury

"No sign of them in my section,Sir" replies Powerman

"My area contains no traces of thier auras" says an intrigued Iron Fist

"Can't see any webslingers here "says Nova

"Where is White Tiger "Growls Fury

"She turned off her communicator and hasn't put it back on" Replies Luke

"Track Ayala NOW people,MOVE!!!" commands a now furious Fury

[Back at Felicia's Penthouse]

"Peter,Peter you can't do this to me,come back to me please,please" pleads Felicia with tears running down her face,she takes Peter's hand and holds it tight

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier,Felicia" Says Peter faintly

"Oh Peter,tell me what to do to help you please,i love you too much to let you go

"Every good thing has to come to an end" says Peter through his coughs

"Don't say that Peter,your stronger than this fight it" commands a broken Cat

"I can't fight anymore,i've got nothing left to give,I'm sorry i couldn't give you everything you wanted" says Peter whose voice is getting fainter by the second

"You are my everything Peter Parker" says a crying cat and gives him a kiss

and gets an idea and quickly goes back outside to find Peters symbiote,she finds it and let's it bond with her in a desperate attempt to save Peter ane goes back to Peters side

"Save him please,i beg you do whatever you want to me but please save Peter" begs cat to the symhiote

"Nooooo,Felicia what are you doing" asks a shocked and fainter Spiderman

"Saving you Petey,you saved my life too many times,now its my turn" Says Cat

The symbiote leaves black cat and goes back on to Peter to save him

[Goblins lair]

This is the end of spiderman and the birth of a better creature...


	9. Uninvited Visitor

[The Penthouse]

"The symbiote doesn't want me anymore,i think it's rejecting me,Felicia" says a broken Peter

"It has to,it needs to" pleads a teary eye Hardy

"I think something that the goblin did is affecting my spider side,because ever since you took me from the triskellion my wounds haven't healed" theorises Peter

"I'll take you back Peter,maybe S.H.I.E.L.D knows what to do" Says Felicia

"No don't... "Says Peter whose voice is gone nothing more than a whisper and gets cut off from speaking from his own failing body

"Peter,PETER!,No,no,no,no,no" This is not happening says Felicia refusing the thought of him dying

Felicia makes a call frantically and says a close friend needs a ride...

[Goblin's lair]

"He is on the move" says a overjoyed Norman

"What is the 2nd part after he turns human again ?,won't he be useless to us" Says the figure intrigued

"I have created a new symbiote that is made from Parker's blood and past failed symbiotes,Venom,Carnage and Anti Venom" Replies Goblin

"Why turn him human then ?" asks the figure

"His spider side would have a chemical reaction to these symbiotes and would have devastating effects on our one chance to get back at Fury" Says Goblin clenching his fist

"I would love to chat but I've got a delivery to pick up" says a overjoyed Goblin and starts walking away

"What are you going to call this creature?" calls the figure

"What it simply is..." replies Norman still not looking back

Chaos... and walks away

[At the triskellion]

"Ms Hardy,why on gods green earth would you come here?" Asks Fury trying not to explode

"Because i have somone who needs your help and if he doesn't get it,he will die" Replies a heartbroken Felicia

"I don't care who ever you bring here i won't lift a finger to help you after what you did" Comes the cold and bitter reply from Nick and turns his back and walks away

"Not even for Peter Parker" calls Felicia

Fury stops dead and turns around to see Spidey shot,bruised,wounded and unconscious

"GET THE MEDICS NOW,NOW,NOW" Screams Fury

Just as the medics arrive an explosion hits the wall and the Goblin flies inside

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,Why the long faces?" Chuckles the jaggered teeth Goblin

"Battle stations people, dont stand and stare like Freakin' Santa Claus walked in and start shooting that walking elf" Commands Fury

"I know what will cheer you people up and The Goblin pulls and throws Pumpkin Bombs which blind everyone apart from the Goblin,who laughs and walks towards what he came for...Spiderman

"You want him,you go through me,Osborn" shouts Fury who takes out a blaster that locks on to Norman's DNA and pulls the trigger

"HA!,is that the best you can do?" Teases goblin and hits Fury away like he was swatting a fly away and Fury hits the wall with a bone shattering THUD!

"Time to collect my prize" laughs Goblin

"Not yet Gobby" says a voice

Norman turns around to see the Spider's team and laughs

"You think you childeren can stop the Green Goblin"

"ATTACK!,you know what to do guys " Says Ava to the guys and they all nod in unison

"FOR SPIDEY" Screams the team and attack the Goblin with everything they have... except Ava

(What is Ava's plan ?)

Find out next time...

Review this chapter and tell me what you guys think will happen,also share with your friends !!


	10. Experiment

**[ Goblin's Lair]**

"Things are going exactly how I planned, maybe even better" Grins Goblin as he watches Peter floating in a experiment tube, similar to the one he held Doc Ock a while ago

"Time to create my greatest masterpiece yet" smiles Osborne and presses a button that shocks Peter awake

"Wha--What? Where am I?" Peter thinks and slowly opens his eyes, everything is hazy and blurred, Pete tries to blink it away but to no avail

"The little spider is awake, Good" This puts an even bigger smile on Norman's face

"let's begin" and all that can be heard is Peters shrieks of pain...

[ At the Triskellion]

"GET EVERY SINGLE DAMN UNIT SEARCHING THE CITY FOR HIM, NOT A ROCK UNTURNED, EVERY SINGLE INCH OF THIS CITY COMBED BACK TO FRONT, LEFT TO RIGHT AND EVERY DIRECTION IN BETWEEN" Orders a furious Nick

"Sir, this is the 6th time we searched the city" says White Tiger

"I don't care how many goddamn times it takes, find him, FIND HIM NOW!!!!" comes the reply from the eyepatch wearing fury

The team and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D comb the city again and again come back empty handed

White tiger searched the city alone because she needed alone time,she couldn't think of dealing with anyone right now, she couldn't even speak without feeling that lump in her throat but Ava was strong, so she sucked it up and the fierce, leader side of Ava came out and she went back and talked toto the team

Black cat was in so much pain, she was feeling so empty, so broken, she felt guilty for how she left things with Peter and now she thought that she might never ever get the chance to apologise and tell Peter that he means everything to her but she knew that feeling like that wasn't helping Peter or herself, so she stopped feeling sorry and jumped from her penthouse and felt the wind through her hair and threw her grappling hook and swung from building to building, looking for a specific one, a science lab to be exact, she was the Black Cat after all so she figured that she could put her skills to use,she found her building

"Bingo, Spidey I'm coming for you, please be OK" was her thought

She entered through the glass ceiling and manouervered through the lasers like the nimble feline she was, she carefully opened the display cabinet and looked at the beaker filled with black liquid

"For Peter" was her last thought and opened the beaker and she let the symbiote take over, only this one was different, Peters memories were retained by it, and it didn't fully consume Felicia, she was in control and she saw all Peters memories, but one stuck out, out from all the others and she saw something that almost sent her into shock...

It was a small, black suede square box and inside was a ring that was designed for Felicia,Peter was planning on proposing to her

Felicia couldn't take it, she told the symbiote to reveal her face, it obeyed and she broke down, crying, a feeling of regret and a life without Peter hit her like a brick wall, like someone threw cold water on her, while she daydreamed, she sat there and cried, the symbiote feeling Felicia's pain, showed her the memories of her and Peter, the amazing times and special moments they shared, she smiled and said thank you, still wiping the tears

This lit a new fire in Felicia, a fierce determination that no one could break,now no one and nothing could stop Felicia and she promised to bring Peter back to her...


End file.
